LUZ DE LUNA
by KRYSTI BLACK
Summary: <html><head></head>Vagar eternamente en busca de la mujer que guardaba en su corazón el sentimiento más puro el AMOR, esa sería su condena real.</html>
1. PROLOGO

Prologo

Cuentan las leyendas que cuando los hombres todavía podían ir y venir a voluntad de la tierra sagrada, donde habitan los espíritus **y** guardianes, había uno de ellos, el más poderoso, bello guerrero, con una divinidad de espíritu, nobleza y fortaleza incomparable, logró cautivar el corazón de la diosa de la luna Ixchel.

Pero no contaron que su amor sería imposible y maldecido por Itzamna el dios del sol, que celoso del magnifico guerrero, por conseguir el amor de Ixchel, lanzó sobre él una maldición; jamás volvería a visitar el mundo sagrado, sería el guardián eterno de su tribu, vagaría por la tierra hasta el final del tiempo, jamás sería hombre de nuevo y su único consuelo sería ver a la hermosa Ixchel de noche.

Ella con el corazón destrozado por jamás poder estar con el sublime guardián, dueño de su corazón, sacrificó una parte de su ser, se ocultaría de los ojos de los hombres para que su amado pudiera convertirse en hombre, su Jacob sería hombre cuando la luna se volviera negra.

En un arranque de valor tomo una daga y se extrajo un pequeño pedazo de su corazón donde guardó todo su amor por él, se lo entregó a Ixtab su hermana para que lo escondiera en algún lugar en donde nadie la encontrara para después buscar la manera de estar con su amado y recuperar su amor.

Ixtab conspiró con Itzamna y lo arrojó al mundo mortal para que Ixchel olvidara su amor por Jacob.

Ixchel buscó a Jacob y le aseguró que a pesar de ya no llevar su amor en el corazón, ella nunca dejaría de amarlo y le prometió que sus caminos se encontrarían de nuevo, su amor se encontraría en el corazón de una mortal que lo liberaría de la maldición impuesta por Itzamna.

Así Ixchel sacrificó al único amor de su vida para darle una esperanza a Jacob de volver a encontrar el amor y se conformó con solo contemplar el mundo desde lo alto y observar a su amado, rogando porque encontrara a la mujer que guardaba en ella el amor que Ixchel sentía por el.

Vagar eternamente en busca de la mujer que guardaba en su corazón el sentimiento más puro el AMOR, esa sería su condena real.


	2. Capitulo 1 Tu Voz

**CAPITULO I**

**TU VOZ**

El lugar era precioso, había un lago inmenso que reflejaba la noche estrellada como un segundo cielo, había un ambiente de paz total y entonces su voz hizo que me erizara completa.

-¡_Viniste amor mío!_ – Me dejé guiar por aquella cautivadora voz, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, haría lo que me pidiera, era tan poderosa la fuerza que ejercía sobre mí, me acerqué a él y tomó mis manos – _no sabes lo que te necesito, promételo, siempre serás mía Ixchel. _

El ruido del teléfono me despertó desorientada, lo único que tenia claro era ese nombre, Ixchel, ¿Quien demonios era ella? y lo peor ¿Quien era él?, desde hace un mes tengo el mismo sueño una y otra vez, siempre despertando antes de poder ver su rostro.

_-Diga- _Contesté la insistente llamada, un tanto confundida al haberme despertado de mi repetida ensoñación.

_-Disculpa la hora, ¿Estoy hablando con Reneesme?_

_-SÍ - _Esa voz, ¡DIOS! era la voz de mi sueño, aquel recuerdo hizo que me estremeciera por completo. - ¿Quien habla?

_-Mi nombre es Jacob Black, soy un amigo de tus abuelos, me apena mucho tener que decirte que Edward esta hospitalizado, los pronósticos no son buenos y Bella te necesita, me preguntaba si podrías venir a Forks no me gustaría que estuviera sola e incluso he hablado con tu abuela Emma y ha autorizado que vengas, ¡por favor Reneesme ven!, no sabes como te necesita eres lo único que le queda y si Edward fallece, no se que va ser de ella._

Estaba totalmente en shock, que era lo que me estaba pidiendo este tipo.

Ir a Forks, mi abuelo esta muriendo y sumado a todo esto, la sensación de electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo cada vez que él pronunciaba mi nombre.

_-Reneesme sigues ahí, escucha por favor no tengo mucho tiempo, ella te necesita._

Una sensación de deja vu me invadió, _te necesito_ resonó en mi mente en algún tiempo o lugar esa voz me llamaba.

_Jacob _– logré articular – _no puedo prometerte nada, por favor dile a la abuela que la quiero, trataré de ir con ella de verdad, pero tengo cosas que resolver, no me puedo ir así dejándolo todo._

_-Reneesme ellos son tu familia no los abandones.- _y colgó.

Me levanté temprano, arreglé todo y de pronto ya estaba en el avión, no me di cuenta siquiera que tan rápido fue el viaje y aquí estaba obligada por las circunstancias a regresar a este pueblo, la única conexión que mantenía con Forks, eran mis abuelos, ahora solo mi abuela, estaba aquí por el funeral del abuelo Edward, llamé para preguntar como seguía todo y Jacob me dio la noticia, su voz era tan poderosa y ejercía cierto magnetismo sobre mí, me dejaba aturdida.

Hacia años que no los veía, cuando mis padres murieron, me llevaron a vivir con los padres de mi madre, mi educación fueen internados, pero al parecer mi abuela Emma accedió a que tomara un año sabático y después continuara con la universidad y así convivir con la abuela Bella.

Rara muy raro, en todos estos años solo permitió que me visitaran una semana cada año antes de mi cumpleaños, ¿Qué podría haber dicho Jacob para hacerla cambiar de opinión?

Jacob, el solo pronunciar su nombre hacia estragos en mi cuerpo, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí.

Tomé un taxi que me llevó al único hotel del pueblo, dejé mis maletas, me refresqué un poco y de ahí tome otro taxi directo al cementerio, todo sería rápido; tal como mi abuelo lo quiso.

Cuando llegué, fijé mi mirada y ahí estaba, a pesar de su edad seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, claro su rostro estaba repleto de arrugas y su cabello era blanco, ya no de ese tono chocolate que recordaba.

Estaba parada frente al ataúd, sin detenerme a mirar a las demás personas presentes, me aproximé a ella, la abuela parecía que se estaba desmoronando; sus ojos reflejaban un gran dolor, tomé su mano, y apenas me miró, regresó su mirada al ataúd.

-_Creo que es suficiente, debemos irnos Bella_ – le habló un chico y ahí estada esa corriente de electricidad al escuchar su voz, él sin duda era Jacob quien la tenía tomada del brazo y entonces lo miré, lo examiné era un chico moreno de unos veinticinco años, el solo mirarlo me dejó anonadada era realmente imponente y sobre todo muy guapo, era hermoso con esa piel rojiza, y ese cuerpo bien formado, pero lo más impresionante eran sus ojos tan negros como la noche, parecían sombríos y fríos, muy fríos, los cuales me miraron apenas un segundo y me dejo toda atolondrada.

_-Abuela soy Reneesme _


	3. Capitulo 2 Marcas del Pasado

**CAPITULO 2**

**MARCAS DEL PASADO**

El funeral fue corto, mi abuela parecía ida, enterraron al abuelo en el mismo lugar que a mi padre al lado la tumba de mi madre. Eran dolorosos los recuerdos que venían a mi memoria, pero controlé muy bien mis emociones, no podía derrumbarme, tenía que estar de una solo pieza por mi abuela, ella me necesitaba, o al menos eso creía, ni un solo instante él se separo de mi abuela, era su fuerza la que la mantenía de pie.

Después del funeral y las despedidas correspondientes abordé el auto donde iba la abuela, Jacob era el conductor , el recorrido había sido corto no sé si en verdad todo era real, o era una pesadilla que apenas comenzaba, no lo sé, lo único cierto y palpable era el dolor de la abuela, lo transmitía como una lámpara a la que con solo acercarte el calor llega a ti, así era su dolor tangible y muy inmenso, comprendí entonces que Isabella Marie Swan no solo había perdido a su esposo, al amor de su vida, a su compañero, no, había perdido su vida entera. La vida había sido tan injusta con ella, primero le arrancó a sus padres cuando tenia apenas 20 años, después a su único hijo y por si el castigo no fuera suficiente a mí me alejaron de ellos, mi abuela Emma , peleó en tribunales, utilizando todas sus influencias y logró obtener mi custodia, mis abuelos paternos solo me visitarían cuando ella lo dispusiese, eso sería durante una semana antes de mi cumpleaños, solo una semana, solo tenia 6 años y poco a poco entre internados, cursos de verano y demás actividad que hicieron de mí una excelente y refinada persona; los perdí y me perdí. Apenas recuerdo como era jugar, creo que los años más felices fueron los primeros 6 de mi vida y me sentía tan mal de no poder estar con los abuelos y peor aun me sentía tan vacía por no saber que sentir, me dolía pero había algo en mi corazón que en verdad no entendía, una emoción me embargada como cuando esperas ansiosamente abrir tus regalos de navidad. ¿Eso me hacia una mala persona?…

Llegamos a la casa, la recuerdo vagamente de mi infancia, la casa blanca no era una mansión, ya que mi abuelo era doctor igual que su padre y mi padre, toda una tradición, la cual planea seguir. Entré temerosa a la casa, era muy acogedora se respiraba una tranquilidad inmensa al entrar, la sala era un estilo moderno y al fondo se encontraba una chimenea a la cual me acerqué, había una fila de fotografías de la infancia, adolescencia y juventud de mi padre, al final de las fotos se encontraba una de la boda de mis padres seguida de la de mis abuelos, me sorprendió que en toda esas fotografías no hubiera una sola mía.

- Les causa mucho dolor saber que no te tenían cerca, con ir a la recámara de Bella y Ed, te darás cuenta que es un santuario en tu honor, al igual que tu recámara. Se encuentra enfrente a la de ellos y seguida de la mía – me dijo Jacob seriamente, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos como si supiese exactamente lo que estaba pensando – tengo que salir por favor instálate, Bella esta en su recámara, la dejé dormida, es mejor que descanse.

– Claro, no hay ningún problema – cuando giré para verlo ya ni siquiera estaba.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, era precioso una cama de madera cubierta con una fina colcha color blanco y al centro de ella estaba Cristy, mi muñeca favorita, con sus rizos dorados y sus ojos verdes como los del abuelo, con sus mejillas rosadas y su vestido color lila mi color favorito, su sonrisa era franca como dándome la bienvenida, la tome entre mis brazos y sin querer recordé mi ultima la navidad antes de la muerte de mis padres, aquella en la que el abuelo me la regaló, su voz sonó en mi cabeza -_será como una parte de mí, que te acompañara siempre te amo mi niña-_recuerdo_ que _lloré tanto tiempo cuando la abuela Emma no me dejó llevarla conmigo y no permitió que el abuelo me la llevara -_lazos innecesarios e insignificantes-_ dijo, palabras a las que poco a poco fui resignándome…

_Toc-toc _el sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos –Adelante- contesté con un hilo de voz.

– Tu abuela me pidió ir por tu equipaje, aquí esta – _su voz hacia que me estremeciera pero su mirada era evaluadora, como intentando descifrar como era – _Jacob – _le llamé antes que saliera totalmente de mi habitación_ – ¿Qué? _– me contestó en el umbral de la puerta sin siquiera voltear a verme – _Gracias, en verdad aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mi abuela y por mi, no tenias por que ir por las maletas – _bufó y solo pronunció_ – No lo hago por ti, niña – _tan fríamente que incluso hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo_ – Intento ser amable, no necesitas ser tan grosero – _le dije con furia acercándome a Él, de pronto se giró y por poco me estampo contra él ya que no vi venir su movimiento_ – Disculpa estoy un poco cansado, la verdad es que Edward murió pronunciando tu nombre, las ganas que tenia de verte y no pude hacer nada, desee poder traerte a rastras si era necesario no sabes lo impotente que me sentí – _sus palabras fueron duras e innecesarias hacia que el dolor empeorara sabía que le había fallado, no tenía que recordármelo _– No tienes porque decirme eso, yo solo… – _su voz me interrumpió_ – Disculpa mi dureza, pero así soy, lo único que te pido es que no la dejes sola, yo – _su voz se le quebró un poco y de inmediato volvió hacer tan fría como antes_ – La tengo que dejar, me es imposible quedarme, dentro de tres semanas voy a volver, por favor niña, si queda algo en tu corazón de amor por tus padres y tu abuelo quédate con ella – tenía tantas cosas que gritarle, pero salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta después de él y me dejo ahí. Las lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro, no lloré en el funeral, pero lo que de dijo me dejó devastada.

POV Jake

Hoy era catastrofico, me maldije mil veces y a Itzamna, por tener que alejarme de ella, estaba destrozada y yo tenía que irme. Mi maldición me lo impedía, hoy la luna aparecería en el cielo, la luna negra había acabado volvería a ser un lobo, sentado en el tronco caído de un árbol, esperaba la llegada inminente de la noche, el amor de mi vida volvería aparecer.


	4. Capitulo 3 A Traves del tiempo

**CAPITULO 3**

**A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

Me preguntaba como sería mi vida si no hubiera rescatado a Bella cuando se perdió en el bosque, tenia 10 años y yo estaba en mi forma humana, salí a cazar para comer, cuando una voz a gritos decía algo, la deje pasar, pero a poco esa voz se hacía más y más fuerte, pude identificar lo que decía ¡_Papito sálvame! ven a buscarme, no me dejes papito ¡Por favor papito!_, pude identificar el matiz de histeria y angustia que la teñía, me acerqué sigiloso, no quería asustar a esa voz y pude reconocer el pequeño cuerpo de un niño, pero al acercarme me di cuenta que era una niña.

_Hola_ – le dije de la manera mas suave que pude, era una niña pequeña con su cabello color café y unos ojos color chocolate que estaban enmarcados por una largas pestañas mojadas por las lagrimas, estaba ahí paradita sin siquiera reaccionar; pensé que se pondría a gritar era un completo extraño, me miro de arriba abajo, suspiro muy fuerte como tratando de recuperarse de su ataque de llanto.

-_Hola soy Isabella, pero me gusta mas Bella, ¿Charlie te mando a traerme? por favor no le digas que lloré y que le dije papá, pues entonces perdería mi apuesta y ya no tendría mi colección de libros nuevos, así que por favor llévame ya, en verdad pensé que me quedaría olvidada en este bosque no es que sea miedosa nada de eso, pero todo esta muy callado_ – solo me dediqué a mirarla, en verdad era una niña pequeña que hablaba demasiado o estaba alucinando.

_Yo _– hacía tanto tiempo que no hablada con nadie aunque ese alguien sea una niña – yo – me miro incrédula – _no sabes hablar o solo sabes decir yo _– me dijo sería, muy fuerte y claro – _esto, sé hablar solo que a mi, no me envió tu papá _– al escucharme su expresión cambió, pánico, miedo cruzaron por su rostro se quedo seria, su respiración cambió, se aceleró _– tranquila Bella, no voy hacerte daño, no soy peligroso, mi nombre es Jacob y te prometo llevarte con Charlie y tranquila no diré nada._

Su mirada me evaluó y entonces tendió su mano y me dijo – _mucho gusto señor Jacob un placermucho gusto Bella _– le dije – _amigos_ – me dijo ella – _así ya no eres un extraño_ y rió. – me arrodillé para estar a su altura y tomé su mano entre la mía sonrió plácidamente –

Su risa me dio una sensación extraña. Me sentí vivo, la acompañé hasta los limites del bosque y fue fácil localizar su casa, era una niña realmente inteligente para su edad, solo que se perdió por alejarse de la aburrida pesca en la que se encontraba su padre, camino demasiado y cuando quiso regresar se perdió, mientras hablaba y hablada me parecía realmente complaciente escucharla hasta que me preguntó

-¿_Y tú, dónde vives?, mis padres estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que debemos invitarte a cenar para agradecerte el gesto_ – el pánico se apoderó de mi, hoy era mi último día en el que podría ser hombre.

_No creo que sea conveniente Bella, yo vivo en el bosque, ahí es mi casa y además no creo que tus padres les guste la idea de que hayas platicado con un extraño_ – hizo una pequeña mueca en desacuerdo – _claro que nos conocemos, tu eres Jacob mi salvador y yo Bella la princesa en peligro_ – y volvió a reír _– creo que dejaré de leer cuentos de princesas_ – estaba realmente asombrado por su manera de ver las cosas.

_¿Segura que eres una niña pequeña?_ – le dije entre risas – _no tu primer error es que yo soy una niña grande ya tengo 10, bueno mi mamá dice que nací teniendo 30 así que probablemente tenga mas años_ – me dijo seria y me saco la lengua – _muy grande_ – y reímos los dos.

Así conocí a mi Bella, mi mejor amiga

POV Ixchel

Mi alrededor era oscuro no había nada. Durante años me enclaustro para dejarlo libre, lo que sigue impresionándome es el vacio que siento, porque estaba sola, completamente sola, necesitaba algo; no, alguien que me salvara de estas tinieblas en las que estaba sumergida por voluntad propia, donde mis tormentos eran inmensos.

Yo me condené, peor lo condené a él.

Me cuesta aceptar que ya no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui, ya no lo soy, he cometido atrocidades simplemente porque no acepto el hecho de perderlo, me he encargado de pedir en sacrificio a cada doncella en la que he descubierto mis sentimientos por Jacob, cuando cumplen 20 años, el sentimiento despierta, por suerte cada vez que reencarnaba era en una doncella de la tribu a la cual Jacob pertenecía, su veneración por mi hizo que fuera mas fácil y mas sencillo deshacerme de ellas, me había encaprichado con saber que allá afuera había alguien profundamente enamorado de mí, era un motivo suficiente para matar, sí me había vuelto una persona demasiado horrible.

Cuan puro puede haber sido el amor que sentía por él, me lo pregunto tanta veces, ¿Valió acaso la pena mi sacrificio?, convertirme en un ser despreciable, no lo sé, cada noche revivo en los sueños de esa mortal el amor que alguna vez palpito en mi vacio corazón y parece que en verdad lo amé, ella es la poseedora de tan grande sentimiento, pero el amor es mío, no de ella. Envidiosa de su suerte deseé que él jamás la encontrara y ahora están frente a frente, acaso él también sentirá esa atracción irresistible, una fuerza magnética mas allá de lo imaginable que lo atraerá irremediablemente a ella.

La pregunta que ronda en mi cabeza era ¿lo permitiría? Antes, mi mayor deseo era que fuera libre, que viviera su vida como humano, pero me volví egoísta y envidiosa porque él es mío, cada noche se que me mira es su único consuelo y estoy tan acostumbrada a ello, porque ahora no siento nada, los placeres vanos de la vida no me satisfacen, la admiración y adoración que sienten por mi los mortales llenan mi vanidad, pero estoy vacía sin él, me quede vacía.

Ahora me aterra la proximidad de esa joven, incluso antes de que ella siquiera naciera me molestaba sobre manera el creciente afecto que siente por esos humanos, sus ataduras con ellos son fuertes, son lazos irrompibles, pues realmente los quiere, los adoptó como su familia, familia que Itzamna y yo le quitamos.

Hoy volveré a alzarme sobre la noche y ahí estará él, esperándome devotamente para mostrarme su amor, eso era algo que a pesar de los siglos jamás cambiaria, después pensaría como alejar a esa insignificante criatura de el.

Hoy la visitaría en sueños y le dejaría claro que la dueña del destino de Jacob soy yo, nadie más porque yo soy su destino.


	5. Capitulo 4 Sombras del Destino

Capitulo 4

Sombras del destino

Mi día por fin había llegado a su fin, creo que sin lugar a dudas fue demasiado largo, el día más largo de mi vida, excepto por el funeral de mis padres, no recuerdo otra día tan triste de aquellos que dejan marcas imborrables, pero sobre todo dolorosas.

Después de tranquilizarme del llanto culposo que tuve por las palabras de Jacob, traté de serenarme por completo, me había prometido no llorar. Cuando cumplí los 10 años, Rosalie mi tutora en el internado, me dijo que debía aprender a controlar mis emociones; aún recuerdo claramente el tono de su voz cargada de odio y resentimiento:

_**Las lágrimas no solucionan nada, no hacen que la soledad o la tristeza se vayan y sobre todo nunca debes permitir que las personas te vean vulnerable, así será más fácil destruirte. Recuérdalo Reneesme, jamás llores es un signo de debilidad. **_

Con eso en mi cabeza salí de mi habitación, ya estaba oscureciendo y tendría que ver a la abuela pues según Jacob tendría que irse no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero me aterraba quedarme sola con ella que podría decirle, que palabras la reconfortarían, ninguna pues sin duda nadie ha sufrido tanto como ella.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, la abrí con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertarla, la habitación de los abuelos era indescriptible no porque tuviera lujos, la cama con dosel en la que estaba recostaba no era fuera de lo común, con un par de buros con lámparas y una pequeña mesa al centro era muy normal, pero lo que me dejó impresionada era esa pared, Jacob tenia razón, una pared completa estaba dedicada a mí, con fotos que mi abuela Emma había tenido la amabilidad de enviarles, mis diplomas y demás reconocimientos académicos enmarcados todos, ahora lo entendía, no eran para ella, si insistía en que le enviara fotos; todos y cada un de mis reconocimientos era para que los enviara a mis abuelos **son para que se sientan orgullos** era lo que decía y nunca lo entendí.

Una pared mía, al principio me sorprendió y estremeció la devoción de mis abuelos por mí y como le pagué al abuelo Edward, no estuve con él cuando me necesito, me acerqué sigilosa a esa pared y ahí estaba, una familia que el destino me quito, era la ultima foto que nos tomamos con mis padres justo el día del accidente, recuerdo que ese día conocería al mejor amigo de mi padre, Jake no sé porque pero al ver esa foto recordé de pronto sus palabras.

_**¡Mi nena! – me cargó en sus brazos dando vueltas conmigo en el aire – vamos a comprar un pastel porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo y además hoy lo conocerás oficialmente – la risa musical de mamá la tenia de fondo – si hoy cuando el sol se oculte vendrá Jake, vámonos no quiero llegar tarde.**_

Y así mi destino se selló, ese día perdí a mis padres, ante aquel doloroso recuerdo rocé con los dedos esa foto.

_-Jake, no me dejes, tú no, Jake vuelve te necesito, ¡no! Jake no te valla_s – La voz de la abuela me sobresaltó, estaba teniendo pesadillas y me acerqué a la cama, me senté y toqué con una de mis manos su frente, estaba ardiendo – _abuela despierta _– De pronto _– ¡Noooo!_ – El grito que salió de su garganta fue aterrador, desgarrador en su totalidad y rompió a llorar.

_Abuela, por favor contrólate, abuela_ – La abracé y la sentí tan frágil, lloraba como una niña y entre sollozos repetía el nombre del abuelo – _Tranquila, estoy contigo no te dejaré, tranquila abuela _– se separó de mí –_ Reneesme que hermosa te has puesto. Te pareces tanto a tu padre; dime hija ¿dónde está Jacob?_ – Dijo recorriendo con la mirada la habitación, ya era de noche – _no lo sé, solo me dijo que tenía que irse por unos días y_ – ¡_ah_! – Interrumpió la abuela – _hija, ve al balcón y dime si la luna está en el cielo_ – ¿qué? – _Solo ve Nessie_ – hacia siglos que nadie me llamaba así, fui al balcón y claramente un pequeño fragmento de la luna iluminaba el cielo _– Abuela, la luna esta en el cielo_ – _ya que bien mi niña, Jake volverá dentro de unos días solo necesito dormir y tu también; ven y recuéstate conmigo-_ algo confundida lo hice, no quería herirla, permanecí despierta hasta que su respiración se volvió acompasada y deduje que ya estaba dormida, había sido un día pesado y mis parpados poco a poco fueron cediendo al sueño.

Sin saber como noté a mi alrededor algo extraño, no era la habitación de la abuela, este lugar era inmenso o al menos eso parecía, la oscuridad me asfixiaba y no entendía porque estaba ahí, por mas que trataba no podía salir de ese lugar aterrador, mis pulmones ardían y mi garganta quemaba como si hubiera gritado demasiado, pero no encontraba mi voz.

En aquel momento, una luz me cegó, caminé aturdida hacia ella; me di cuenta que al final se encontraba una persona de pie en medio de un claro, como dándome la bienvenida, el sol lo iluminaba de manera tan impresionante, parecía que cuando los rayos del sol tocaban la piel de aquel ser le daba un matiz de pequeños arcoíris desprendiéndose de su cuerpo como si de una cascada se tratase; alcancé a distinguir un hermoso cabello negro, tan negro como la misma oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida, caía sobre su espalda hasta mas abajo de su cintura; incluso el viento parecía estar jugando con él.

Su silueta poco a poco dejó de ser tan resplandeciente y pude ver el bien torneado cuerpo de una mujer. Su piel canela lucía exquisita, en vuelta en una túnica blanca parecía un ángel o alguna diosa griega porque ningún mortal asemejaría la belleza y magnificencia de esa mujer. Jamás me sentí tan insignificante, esa mujer eclipsaba a cualquier modelo y lo que me dejó mas sorprendida era su rostro de facciones fuertes, pero de unos hermosos labios delgados que para cualquiera serian apetecibles, formando una sonrisa preciosa, una nariz perfecta y unos ojos negros enmarcados por unas largas pestañas que hacían su mirada enigmática e hipnotizante.  
>Sin duda era un ángel. De pronto un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar por instinto me abracé a mi misma y entonces su mirada se posó en mí. Altanera y orgullosa me hizo sentir como un bicho.<p>

Su voz era una música tan melodiosa que aturdía, pero tenía un matiz aterrador, poco a poco pude comprender lo que me decía:

**No se te ocurra acercártele es mío, lo oyes ¡Mío!**

**¡Jacob Black es mío!**

El sonido desgarrador de un aullido me sacó de mi pesadilla, otro aullido similar quebranto la quietud de la noche y resonó por toda la casa, traté de volver a dormir, pero de pronto me di cuenta que la abuela no estaba en la cama.


	6. Capitulo 5 Liberame

hola queridas amigas después de no se cuanto tiempo vuelvo a dar continuación a este fic les traigo 2 cap todo depende de su aceptación.

regalenme un review

los personajes pertenecen a la historia es de mi total autoria

Capitulo 5

Libérame…

La noche era abrumadoramente fría, algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida. Estaba perdida y desorientada; primero mi sueño, luego el aullido que me dejó con un sentimiento de tristeza, el sufrimiento del animal reflejado en ese lamento y el no saber donde estaba mi abuela.

Bajé a la cocina con la esperanza que ahí estuviera, pero estaba todo apagado, salí al jardín trasero y encontrándola en una pequeña banca de madera, me acerqué a ella y la llamé.

_-Abuela, ven. Tenemos que entrar… hace mucho frio. _

La oí suspirar y entonces un pequeño brillo llamó mi atención, me acerqué un poco más para distinguir entre la oscuridad de la noche y ahí estaba un animal, su respiración se hizo notoria y me congelé. ¡Demonios! Lo que me faltaba… Que un animal salvaje nos ataque; definitivamente el cielo tiene algo en contra mía.

-_Ahí estas, sabía que no estarías lejos de mí. Te necesito tanto, pronto estarás conmigo ¿Verdad?_ – le dijo mi abuela. ¿Está hablando con un animal?, fue ahí cuando noté el gran tamaño del lobo frente a ella y grité, lo que al parecer sacó a la abuela y al lobo de su burbuja, que no habían notado mi presencia hasta ese momento.

_-¡Ah que tonta! Vete ya nexkoyotl__(1)__, te veré en okitsalometstli__(2)_ – dijo mi abuela muy claro.

Me quedé muda, ¿desde cuando mi abuela hablada dialecto?, y peor parece que el animal le entendía, me dedicó una significativa mirada que me paralizó, transmitía melancolía dolor y preocupación; la misma mirada que tenía Jacob antes de irse y por reflejo le dije:

-_Ve yo la cuidaré, te doy mi palabra. _

La abuela se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura – _Ves nikniu__(3)__, mi niña cuidará de mí. Vete ya… Anda, el dolor tarde o temprano se irá, a mi Edward no le gustaría vernos tristes. Él nos amaba a los tres; éramos su vida entera, ahora debemos salir adelante, dejar de sufrir y sonreír cada día que aún nos queda porque él nos estará esperando_ – dijo en un tono que denotaba seguridad en lo que decía, pero yo sabía que le costaba decir esas palabras, el animal se acercó, le lamió la mano y así como llegó, se fue.

_Vamos_ – me tomó de mi mano y caminamos hacía la casa _– Abuela_... ehmm ¿_Qué fue eso?_ – Demandé, quería una explicación

– _ya es tarde, mañana será otro día y podemos platicar, de acuerdo_

– _Claro, como tu lo desees… ahora vamos a dormir_ – dudé en mis palabras.

– _Claro querida_ – cuando me dirigí a su cuarto, me detuvo – _necesito estar sola… se que hace un rato te lo pedí, pero así será mas fácil lidiar con lo que siento, espero no ser grosera hija. Se lo que estas sacrificando por mí, pero_ – la interrumpí – _no abuela, esta bien lo entiendo, hasta mañana _– le di un beso y la dejé, me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Me acosté, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la extremadamente hermosa mujer de mi sueño, y en aquel gigantesco lobo, había algo misterioso que me atraía y era inevitable.

Busque incansablemente el dormir, por ahora necesitaba descansar y sin esas raras pesadillas o sueños, que me tenían abrumada y además mis últimos días habían sido agotadores.

_Notlasojtlalis__(4)__, ven a mi… te necesito, libérame_ – la hermosa voz que me llamaba era la de él

_Jacob_ – susurré su nombre

El sonido de la televisión me despertó, vi mi reloj y ya eran las 9 de la mañana, me levanté al baño para darme una ducha y el agua caliente me relajó. Como bien sabido de forks estaba lloviendo.

Bajé a la cocina y mi abuela ya estaba ahí

Abuela – _la llamé_ – ¡Oh querida! Ven siéntate, el desayuno esta listo.

Desayunamos en silencio, pero al parecer para las dos era muy cómodo de esta manera hasta que hablé, quería saber que pasó anoche…

-_Abuela ¿Qué idioma estabas hablando anoche?_ – le pregunté tratando de parecer no tan interesada, su risa parecía musical y me transportó a otros tiempos a unos mas felices.

– _Ah querida… no sé te escapa nada, pues te diré que no lo sé. Jake me lo enseñó, pero jamás le pregunté_ – me contestó muy tranquila y sincera – _Ah…_ – atiné a contestar – _¿Y el lobo_? – se puso rígida y muy seria, era un tema difícil por su expresión lo noté – _Ah… él e_s… – tartamudeo y calló – _Bueno discúlpame abue, es un tema que no debe de ser de mi incumbencia, discúlpame de verdad no quería incomodarte _– la verdad quería saberlo, pero no la podía obligar – _Son cosas muy íntimas querida no te ofendas, pero igual es un secreto que no me pertenece, tal vez lo convenza que te cuente _– me dijo y se puso de pie para recoger la mesa, dando la conversación por terminada.

Los días pasaron rápido y muy repetitivos, pero con una diferencia… cada día que pasaba, la relación con mi abuela crecía. Se hacia fuerte platicábamos de tantas cosas y a la vez de nada. La verdad jamás imaginé tener este tipo de relación con alguien, creo que me resigné a mi soledad, solo ella y yo.

Ahora era distinto, me sentía querida y amada eso era lo que me hacia sentir mi abuela, tanto que incluso la llamaba Bella, raro pero hacia más íntima nuestra peculiar manera de tratarnos.

Y entonces el volvió…

Me quedé dormida en el sofá viendo una película de vampiros y mi sueño volvió, ahí estaba Jacob, cada vez se hacía más claro y frecuente que él estuviera en mis sueños, su voz tan clara tan atrayente, no hacia nada más que repetir una y otra vez esas extrañas palabras:

_Nimitstlasojtla__(5)_

_Ojpana niman ax__(6)_

_Tlanemani__(7)_

Cuando sentí que alguien me tocó, grité, una fuerte voz sacada de mis sueños me llamó:

-Calma vas a despertar a Bella, solo soy yo… Tranquila – me dijo

-Ah Dios… me diste un susto de muerte, Jacob – le dije incorporándome, me levanté para poder verlo.

-No sabia que hablabas dormida… dime ¿Quien quieres que vuelva a ti y además te libere? ¿Eh? – Me preguntó viéndome a los ojos, como podía atraparme así con una sola mirada – ¿Qué? – apenas fui consiente de sus palabras.

-Eso que decías una y otra vez…

**Significados:**

**Nexkoyotl = lobo**

**Okitsalometstli = luna nueva**

**Nikniu = mi amigo**

**Notlasojtlalis = mi amor**

**Nimitstlasojtla = te amo **

**Ojpana niman ax = vuelve otra vez a mi**

**Tlanemani = libérame**


	7. Capitulo 6 El Regreso

**CAPITULO 6 **

**EL REGRESO**

**POR JAKE**

Por fin después de estos días que fueron eternos podía caminar en dos pies hoy la noche sería negra, en mi escondite estaba mi ropa y la motocicleta regalo de Edward que me servía de transporte mientras era humano, hoy estaría con Bella como se lo prometí a Edward no la dejaría, claro estaría con ella cuando mi maldición me lo permitiera; el trayecto ni siquiera lo sentí, ya que estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, esperaba que esa niña hubiera cumplido su palabra a mí y al lobo, todos estos días pensé que le habría contado Bella, pero estaba seguro que no dijo nada relevante. Ella era muy considerada con los secretos de los demás, mi Bella, mi mejor amiga y mi puente con la realidad sin duda hubiera seguido perdido sin ella.

Llegue a casa y abrí la puerta con la llave oculta bajo de una maseta que tenía grabado un lobo, fue mi regalo cuando se casaron, yo mismo la hice, en mi tribu el regalar una planta a un matrimonio significaba cuidado y responsabilidad porque a una planta hay que tenerle cuidados y así es el amor si no lo cuidas se marchita.

Entre a la casa, un ruido procedente de la sala llamó mi atención y ahí estaba una joven recostada en el sofá; su vestimenta, unos pants grises y una camisa blanca manga larga no dejaban evidencias del cuerpo de mujer que había escondido entre esas ropas, pero sin duda yo lo notaba. Sonreí, se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan niña, tenia cierto toque angelical, la luz de la televisión encendida le confería cierta ilusión de que era la luz de la luna quien acariciaba su piel y de pronto su voz se alzo sobre el silencio de la casa repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras mas insignificantes para cualquier otro, pero para mí eran muy significativas.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando sabia hablar ella mi idioma materno?, pensé que el tiempo lo eliminó, como debió ser mi vida…Los pocos sobrevivientes de mi tribu eran quienes todavía lo hablaban, pero en ocasiones especiales y por lo que sé había dos personas más que lo hablaban, Edward y Bella porque yo se los enseñé a petición de mi amiga, pero jamás imaginé que esta niña lo supiera.

De ahí la sorpresa de sus palabras que fueron demasiado hipnotizantés y crueles a la vez:

**Ojpana niman ax (**vuelve otra vez a mí) esa frase me dejó de pie junto al sofá, me transportaron a otro tiempo, a otro lugar, en el que la dueña de esa frase, era una hermosa mujer de piel canela, que después de vernos en secreto cada noche susurraba para mí, esa frase era nuestra despedida y la promesa que volvería a verla y por si aún fuera más extraño con la voz rota susurro un** Tlanemani** (libérame) que fue un golpe aún más bajo que me estremeció, noche a noche con lágrimas en los ojos cuando más desesperado y desolado me sentía le rogaba a mi diosa que me libere de mi maldición y el hecho de que al parecer esa niña lo dijera con dolor, hizo que el mío reviviera.

Sin percatarme la toque, con que fin ni siquiera yo lo supe, pero quería abrazarla, que el dolor que transmitía su voz desapareciera que el mío propio lo hiciera, pero su grito rompió de pronto mi vulnerabilidad y traté de volver a ser el hombre frío que le mostraba; todavía no lo conocía demasiado, mi voz sonó justo como deseaba cuando trate de calmarla.

-Calma vas a despertar a Bella, solo soy yo… Tranquila – le dije tratando de calmarla.

-Ah Dios… me diste un susto de muerte, Jacob – me dije incorporándose del sofa, se levanto y quedo de frente a mí.

Tenía mil preguntas y quería saber que soñó para entender lo que decía a si que trate de averiguarlo.

– No sabia que hablabas dormida… dime ¿Quien quieres que vuelva a ti y además te libere? ¿Eh? – le pregunté viéndola a los ojos

– ¿Qué? – me susurró

– Eso que decías una y otra vez – le contesté, esperaba una respuesta

– Estas loco yo no hablo dormida – me dijo seria y con voz molesta

– Mmmm – que demonios no me lo imaginé, pero no podía decirle...-Oye es que hablabas en otro idioma y por casualidad te entendí-

– ¿Qué quieres decir con mmmm? Jacob, yo no hablo dormida ¿Entiendes? Sabes que, debes estar escuchando mal, ve al doctor para que te revise esos oídos, Ok. – me dijo, ah si supiera que por mi condición podía oír mejor que cualquier humano.

Caminó a las escaleras y la seguí, tenía que dormir, extrañaba mi cama, pero de pronto se tropezó y por reflejo sujete su mano, en un giro la atraje a mi cuerpo y terminé abrazándola.

Era una sensación realmente extraordinaria el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío y estaba tan cerca que cuando levantó su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío y la vi, realmente la vi, contemplé lo bello que era su rostro del mismo color pálido que el de Bella, su cabello cobrizo como el de Edward que caía de ella en pequeños rizos y sus labios tan hermosos, tan exquisitos, de esos que piden a gritos ser besados hasta que sangren, su aliento me golpeo la cara, su aroma era embriagante, la abracé a mí con mas fuerza quería sentirla mía, fundirla en mi cuerpo.

¡Que demonios!... Jamás sentí tal necesidad por una mujer, ni siquiera lujuria por alguna, esas emociones y deseos le pertenecían a una sola mujer Ixchel **semiak no** (por siempre mío) su voz sonó en mi mente como un recordatorio de todos mis juramentos y la solté, no podía traicionar a si a mi esposa, a mi destino.

– Perdón, ¿Estas bien? – fui apenas capaz de decir, la miré estaba sonrojada y se mordía el labio y ahí estaba ese deseo de nuevo, quería ser yo quien mordiera ese labio, quería probarlo saber si eran tan dulces como su aliento

– No, no te perdones al contrario, gracias, de no ser por ti, me habría dado un buen golpe, discúlpame soy muy torpe… herencia familiar - y sonrió

– Tienes razón Bella es muy torpe, siempre terminaba en el suelo en nuestras caminatas por el bosque – le dije para tratar de calmarme, esta vez su sonrisa fue mas genuina como si tratara de imaginarse a su abuela toda raspada y con moretones por sus caídas

– Sí seguramente, bueno Jake tengo que dormir, mañana voy a Seattle así que, buenas noches… – me dijo con seriedad, al parecer ella también trataba de guardar las apariencias.

– Claro Nessie, descansa

Y ahí me quede observando con detalle como subía las escaleras y se dirigía a su cuarto, solo subí cuando por mi fino oído escuche que cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Que demonios me pasaba con ella, porque me hacia sentir esto, era lo peor, como en nombre de todo lo sagrado, me hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago, parecía un adolescente, tal vez necesitaba dormir, mañana vería las cosas con claridad.

Weno que tal que les parece hasta aquí por esta Cap. y espero de todo corazón me dejen un comentario son parte importante para nuestra inspiración el saber si les agrado o no el cap.

Un beso a mi beta Isita, gracias nena por apoyarme y estar ahí para mí

Esta bien que sea desde la perspectiva de Jake en el próximo lo retomare desde donde deje la conversación en el Cap. de libérame y será absolutamente de Nessie

Un adelanto en el próximo cap. Nessie tiene una noche muy hot por medio de los recuerdos de ixchel ahí tratare de explicar la obsesión de ixchel por jake por que aclaro ella ya no lo ama solo sigue atada a los recuerdos de lo que vivió


End file.
